Lettre à un mort
by Alzira1605
Summary: Sherlock est mort. John est dévasté alors, par désespoir, il décide de lui écrire une lettre en un vain espoir de faire passer, trop tard, ce qu’il ressent au travers du papiers. Je précise, au cas ou, que cet os ce passe après la mort de Sherlock à la fin de la saison 2. Bonne lecture !


Cela fait maintenant un mois, 31 jours, que l'on t'as mis au fond de cette boîte. 31 jours …

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Je m'attends encore à te voir entrer dans le salon de ta démarche fière et assurée, me disant que j'étais stupide de t'avoir cru mort mais … tout cela est bien réel. Oh tu sais, si tu ne l'avais pas fait devant moi je ne l'aurai pas cru. Le grand Sherlock Holmes se donner la mort pour libérer sa conscience de ses «mensonges», impossible. Et pourtant vrai. Non pas que je crois que tu nous aies berné, loin de la. Sans parler de la confiance que j'ai en toi, lors de notre toute première rencontre tu as tout su de moi en un regard et ça, ça ne s'invente pas.

Lestrade aussi malgré les dires de ces deux crétins d'Anderson et Donovan, n'y croit absolument pas. Il m'a raconté du bout des lèvres la raison qui l'a poussé à faire appel à toi, dans quel état tu étais à votre première rencontre et à quel point tu n'aurais pas pu, même si tu l'avais voulu, faire semblant. Tu étais défoncé, à deux doigts de l'overdose et pourtant tu lui avais tout raconté sur la vie du mort en face de toi alors que tu ne le connaissais, lui non plus, ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Il n'était pour toi qu'un compagnon temporaire de débauche avec lequel tu n'avais pas eu la moindre conversation. Puis, et ça te ressemble bien, tu avais enchaîné en déduisant tout sur la misère de la vie de Lestrade lui-même, lui jetant au visage sa relation chaotique avec sa femme et le fait qu'il se servait de son travail comme couverture pour ne pas rentrer chez lui. Pour imposer tes paroles tu avais même été jusqu'à lui faire remarquer que si tu te trompais, alors que faisait un agent de Scotland Yard à cette heure de la nuit dans un quartier plus que sordide à résoudre un meurtre, qui n'en était même pas un et qui, par conséquent, se révélait être d'une simplicité enfantine.

Puis, après lui avoir déballé toutes ces informations tu étais reparti, et il m'a dit que c'est à ce moment précis qu'il avait compris l'ampleur de ton génie. Il ne savait pas qui tu étais, ni, pourquoi un être aussi brillant que toi semblait se complaire dans la drogue mais, une chose était sûr, il n'avait jamais vu personne telle que toi.

Tout cela pour te dire que malgré ce que tu m'as dit par l'intermédiaire de ton téléphone ce jour-là, je sais, et je ne suis pas le seul, que le seul mensonge présent ici, à été celui de nous dire que tu n'étais pas le génie pour qui nous te prenons tous.

Je ne sais pas, et ne saurais sans doute jamais, ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça mais, je sais que ce n'est pas par culpabilité, de cela je suis, et resterai, absolument certain Sherlock.

Tu sais, te voir étendu au sol avec cette auréole de sang autour de ta tête m'a fait prendre conscience de bien des choses, des choses qui, jusqu'alors, n'avaient fait qu'effleurer mon esprit …

Mon Dieu, que je regrette d'avoir réagi à cet appel me disant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Mme. Hudson. Je savais pourtant que tu te serais inquiété au moindre véritable problème mais non, non, j'ai cru ce que l'on me disait et je t'ai laissé seul avec lui. J'ai, comme tu me le disais si souvent, vu mais n'ai pas observé.

Comme je m'en veux, si seulement j'étais resté … je t'aurai empêché de sauter, croit moi Sherlock, j'aurai fait l'impossible mais tu serais resté auprès de moi, je te le jure.

Bon sang Sherlock, même si cela ne fait, en tout et pour tout, qu'un mois, la vie n'a plus de saveur sans toi. Le monde est morne, ennuyeux et triste quand tu n'es pas là pour tout bousculer.

A Baker Street, tes affaires n'ont pas bougé et, ironiquement, moi non plus. Tout le monde pense que je devrais partir, quitter la maison, notre maison, mais, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre … C'est le seul endroit où je peux trouver encore un peu de toi.

Cet appartement était le nôtre mais, de nous deux, c'est toi qui y avais apporté le plus d'affaires. Après tout, je revenais de la guerre, je n'avais plus grand-chose à moi mais toi, toi Sherlock, tu avais tant à me montrer, à m'apprendre …

Et maintenant, me voilà, seul, au milieu de tout ce qui était à toi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ton violon. Tu sais, il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour t'entendre jouer, pour te voir aussi, en face de la fenêtre, avec ta longue robe de chambre en soie qui bougeait, au léger rythme inconscient de tes hanches. Magnifique … Tu étais magnifique.

Et puis, je finis par rouvrir les yeux, et, bien-sûr, tu n'es pas là. Mes yeux ne tombent que sur la noirceur de la pièce. En général, c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que mes joues sont humides, que je suis tellement absorbé par ton souvenir que je ne me rends même pas compte que je pleure. D'ailleurs, là, Sherlock, je suis en train de pleurer, mes larmes sont en train de souiller le papier sur lequel je t'écris cette lettre.

Encore une fois, si tu étais la tu me traiterais d'idiot, tu me sermonnerais en me disant qu'il ne sert à rien de pleurer quelque chose de, de toute façon, impossible à changer. Mais, Sherlock, comment ne pas pleurer en sachant que je ne te reverrai plus jamais, que plus jamais je n'entendrai le son de ta voix…

Tu me manques tu sais. Tout chez toi me manque. Bon sang, même les plus agaçantes de tes manies me manquent !

J'ai envie de hurler, de hurler au monde entier à quel point ce n'est pas juste Sherlock. Tu avais ta manière d'agir et tu ne le faisais que pour la stimulation intellectuelle mais, tu as sauvé tellement de vie en démasquant les assassins, grâce à toi tellement de personnes ont pu faire le deuil de leurs proches. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, t'ont-ils tous, ou presque, immédiatement cru coupable hein ?

Je ne comprends pas Sherlock, ils sont les premiers à dire que tu n'as pas de cœur, mais, ce sont eux qui n'en n'ont pas ici. Ils ont oublié que tu étais humain, ils n'ont vu que ton génie et ce qu'il entraîne. Ils n'ont pas compris que, même si tu as passé la plupart de ta vie à prétendre le contraire, toi aussi, tu as des sentiments.

Non, pardon, tu avais, des sentiments …

C'est difficile tu sais, de parler de toi au passé parce que, parce que dans ma tête Sherlock, tu es encore bien en vie. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à parler de toi comme si tu n'étais plus là, et pourtant, tu n'es plus là. Mais tu es bien présent dans mon cœur alors … ça va non ? Oui, c'est bien. Tant que je continue à vivre alors tu vivras toujours un peu avec moi.

Bon, c'est très cliché et, si tu étais vraiment là tu te moquerais de moi mais, pour cette fois, on va faire comme si ce n'était pas grave, parce que, au moins, ça me donne une raison de rester en vie …

Rester en vie Sherlock, c'est ce que je fais depuis ce jour tu sais. Je ne vis plus, je reste en vie, je survis. Je mange quand il le faut vraiment, je dors quand mon corps n'en peut plus, je ne sors pratiquement plus d'ici sauf les rares fois ou j'ai le courage de te rendre visite, là-bas, au milieu des arbres où ils t'ont enterré.

Tu aimerais cet endroit, enfin je pense que tu aimerais, il est à l'écart de tout, il n'y a pas un bruit, tu aurais pu réfléchir en paix et sans personne pour venir te déranger.

A bien y réfléchir, en fait, non, tu n'aimerais pas l'endroit. Déjà, quoi que tu en dises, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être vraiment seul, preuve est faite tu me parles même quand je ne suis pas là, à moins que ce ne soit ma présence que tu apprécies, je ne sais pas. Et puis, quand bien même, il n'y à rien pour s'assoupir et, dans un endroit aussi calme et ouvert, aucun crime ne s'y verrait commis.

Non, décidément non, tu ne t'y plairais pas. Ou … tu ne t'y serais pas plus ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même plus comment t'écrire.

Comment tu as fait Sherlock hein ? Comment tu as fait pour te rendre aussi indispensable bon sang ! Ça ne fait pourtant pas si longtemps que l'on se connaît, que l'on vit ensemble, mais, même en si peu de temps, tu es devenu toute ma vie Sherlock. Nos courses poursuites avec les criminels, nos repas mangés, enfin grignotés pour toi, sur le pouce, sur la table basse évidemment. Et puis, la table de la cuisine toujours encombrée de tes expériences plus farfelues les unes que les autres, les têtes dans le frigo, les organes au congélateur, les yeux dans les tupéroirs, les vielles expériences qui traînent au fond du grille-pain ou bien encore dans le micro-onde. Toutes ses petites choses qui font que c'était horrible de vivre avec toi mais, aussi et surtout, vivifiant, rassurant. Tu avais le don de me rendre dingue, de me faire enrager mais, tu étais aussi ma drogue, avec toi je me sentais vivant, euphorique, extatique même. Tu étais à la foi, la pire et la meilleure personne pour moi et, tu m'as rendu accro, accro à tes lubies, ton rire, accro à toi Sherlock. Tu as rendu tout mon être accro au tien. Et puis … tu es parti … tu as sauté …

Tu sais, c'est cruel ce que tu as fait la Sherlock, devenir aussi indispensable à ma vie et disparaître comme ça, d'un seul coup sous mes yeux. Bien-sûr, je continue à penser que tu n'as pas sauté par culpabilité mais que tu avais bien d'autres raison liées évidemment, de près ou de loin, à Moriarty. Enfin, ça ne change rien au fait que maintenant, on en est là. Moi assis sur le fauteuil qui a toujours été le mien et toi, toi, au fond de cette boîte sale et sans lumière.

Tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, c'est indéniable, mais, moi, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir te parler un petit peu. Bien que, évidemment, tu ne sauras jamais rien de ce que je suis en train de t'écrire.

Tu sais, Mycroft n'est pas venu chercher tes affaires, je pensais qu'il aurait au moins voulut récupérer ton violon, mais non. De toute façon, je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire, je suis désolé Sherlock mais, je n'aurai pas pu. Je sais bien que c'est ton frère et que, malgré les apparences, vous vous aimez, mais, je n'aurai pas pu le supporter. Tes affaires, et notamment ton violon, sont une partie de toi, une partie infime certes, mais une partie quand même.

C'est triste à dire mais je me raccroche à n'importe quelle chose pouvant me rapprocher de toi. Tu vas trouver ce que je vais te dire ridicule mais, j'ai pensé à me droguer tu sais, à prendre ce qui te faisait tant rêver. Je sais bien qu'il y a un nombre très important de Junkie à Londres et que, faire ça, ne va que me rapprocher des bas fonds de mon esprit mais, j'ai pensé que, peut-être, je pourrais te revoir. Plein de personnes, pendant l'euphorie de la prise, voient des personnes chères à leur cœur alors, je me suis dit qu'éventuellement, moi aussi, j'aurais pu te voir. Et puis, au fond ça m'aurait un peu fait comprendre ce que tu ressentais quand toi, tu en prenais.

Enfin, pour arrêter un instant de penser à toi à en mourir ça paraît être une assez bonne idée tout compte fait.

Je suis ridicule hein ? En venir là parce que tu me manques … Je ne le ferai pas bien-sûr, parce que déjà, je suis médecin et ensuite je t'ai tellement fait la morale à ce sujet que j'aurai plus l'impression de te trahir qu'autre chose mais, quand même, te voir me ferai du bien.

Il y a, bien-sûr, une autre solution pour te revoir mais, celle-ci est bien plus définitive et, rien ne dit qu'après je te reverrai. Tu ne crois en aucune forme d'au-delà et, moi, je ne crois plus en grand chose alors peut-être que tu as raison, qu'après la mort il n'y a que le vide, le néant. Dans ce cas, il me serait bien inutile d'espérer pouvoir te rejoindre. Cela pourrait en revanche, peut-être, être utile pour m'aider à arrêter d'avoir mal, après tout, dans le néant, on ne ressent plus rien non ? Je suis ridicule là encore, de toute façon, sans parler de la douleur, je ne veux pas t'oublier, toi.

Peu de personnes te connaissent comme moi je te connais, elles ne voient que le toi arrogant, fière et libérant des vérités que les gens ne voudraient pas voir arriver au grand jour. Mais, moi, je te vois comme tu es entièrement et pas uniquement cette partie que tu t'obstines à montrer au reste du monde, je sais que tes yeux brillent de joie à chaque nouvelle enquête, je sais que, quand bien même tu ne l'aurais jamais avoué, tu aimes regarder de la télé poubelle après une enquête, je vois aussi ton regard qui se réchauffe quand, à la place des insultes que tu as toujours entendues, je te complimente sur tes déductions, aussi incongru soient-elles. Je sais aussi que malgré tout, tu sais être attentionné, notamment quand je me réveille en sursaut d'un cauchemar au beau milieu de la nuit et que, comme par enchantement, tu te mets à jouer, à me jouer, un morceau de violon. Tout le monde connaît ton côté agaçant mais, personne ne te voit comme moi, je te vois.

Bon sang Sherlock, il y a deux ans tu m'as sauvé la vie en y entrant de force alors, pourquoi la briser encore une fois en en partant comme ça. Tu étais devenue la raison pour laquelle la vie était redevenue belle et maintenant, maintenant, comme tu as pu le lire, mes pensées ne sont qu'un énorme capharnaüm qui se rejoignent toutes dans ton douloureux souvenir. Quoi que je fasse tu es là, dans mes pensées, dans mes rêves et mes cauchemars, dans cet appartement ... partout, tu es partout.

Mais tu n'es pas là, ce n'est que ton souvenir ...

Je t'en prie je sais que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre mais, Sherlock je t'en prie dis moi que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar, que tu n'es pas mort, que ce n'était qu'un de tes tours pour les besoins d'une enquête ou même une mauvaise blague mais, par pitié reviens … Reviens moi …

Je t'aime

John


End file.
